Lazos
by LaCigale
Summary: ¿Que sucedió una vez que Oscar se reencontró con Andre en el otro mundo? ¿Alcanzaron la felicidad anhelada? o ¿una nueva vida estaría destinada para ellos?


Idea original: La Cigale

Inspirado en la Rosa de Versalles de Riyoko Ikeda

**Lazos**

Cuando morimos, y hacemos una retrospectiva de nuestra vida, creemos que el tiempo fue muy corto y no hicimos lo que en verdad deseamos , pero debo recalcar que mi vida fue plena, viví, como siempre desee, sin sentir remordimiento alguno, aunque he de ser sincera, lamento solo una cosa, no haber sentido tu amor y cariño, con anterioridad y no haber disfrutado más de ti, pudimos ser tan felices, pero es cierto no debo usar la palabra pudimos...porque aunque fue corto el tiempo, fuimos felices, tú te entregaste a mí, y yo me entregue a ti, y agradezco a dios el haberme dado la oportunidad de disfrutar del placer más grande de la vida, sentirse amado por la persona correcta.

Cuando cerraste tus ojos frente a mí para siempre, pedí a gritos morir y reunirme junto a ti, porque la vida simplemente dejo de tener sentido, maldije mi ceguera por no reconocer tu valor, y tu corazón fiel, quien me amo por sobre todas las cosas, pero aunque el tiempo fue corto, los momentos junto a ti serán inolvidables y eternos, porque el amor es sublime, doloroso, rebosante y tormentoso, pero con el cual no alcanzaríamos el gozo.

Quiero verte otra vez, sentirte, tocarte, decirte cuanto te amo, pedirte perdón por no haber sido capaz de retribuir antes tu cariño, pero dios si existes, si oyes mi suplica permíteme verlo una vez más, y mirándolo a los ojos, transmitirle cuanto le amo, ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Oye mi suplica! ¡Apiádate de esta hija tuya, cuyo pecado fue negarse a ver el verdadero amor!

Pero mientras me sentía que la culpa y el remordimiento carcomían y hacían trizas mi alma, escuche las siguientes palabras, que susurraban mis oídos dulcemente:

-"Oscar"...Mi querida Oscar...mi amada Oscar...luz de mis ojos, que alumbras el sendero de mi vida...no llores más...no supliques mas...no reniegues contra el todopoderoso que me permitió velar tus pasos aun cuando ya no estaba junto a ti, Oscar no te culpes más, porque siempre supe que tú eras para mi yo para ti... ¡Oh mi amada Oscar! no sufras más porque a tu lado estaré por toda la eternidad.-

Esas palabras retumbaron en mis oídos, pero por donde veía solo notaba oscuridad... ¿Acaso era mi castigo permanecer en las sombras? ¿¡Así como estuviste tú! o ¿¡Como yo me mantuve ciega por no notar tu verdadero amor!...Pero poco poco voy sintiendo tu calor, tu inconfundible calor, aquel que me rodeo cuando me convertí en tu mujer, si te estoy sintiendo y no es una ilusión, tu calor y tu presencia están nuevamente junto a mí, Andre... ¿Estas nuevamente junto a mí? Mi querido Andre, no puedo dejar de mencionar tu nombre sin que las lágrimas surquen mi rostro.

Estas junto a mí, otra vez, Para siempre ¿Verdad?...tu rostro sonriente me dice que sí, la vida nos unió y la muerte nos enlazo para siempre, este amor inmortal nunca perecerá, y nos mantendrá unidos por toda la eternidad, me encontraste en las tinieblas, como quien encuentra una aguja en un pajar, porque tu alma y la mía jutas están y nunca se separaran.

Tu mano sostiene la mía, fijamente, me miras a los ojos y me preguntas si he de continuar, yo asiento y ambos caminamos por el sendero que tenuemente se va alumbrando dejando esta vida atrás, dejando de lado las tristezas, las penurias, los miedos y los conflictos, solo somos tu y yo, pero mientras nos acercamos a la luz, me miras a los ojos con curiosidad y me preguntas, si me he perdonado a mí misma, yo giro el rostro y quedo en silencio, tú te acercas a mí me abrazas fuerte y cálidamente, luego me preguntas.

-¿Te gustaría que nos demos una nueva oportunidad?- Te miro renuente y con incredulidad sin entenderte, luego sonríes y dices:

- Antes de volver aquí, a este mundo eterno, volvamos a vivir, y cuando te libres del pesar volveremos a ser uno, esta vez encontremos la felicidad...-

Dudosa de volver, te miro a los ojos y pregunto con aflicción y ¿si no te vuelvo a encontrar? y mientras me sostienes en tus brazos respondes:

- El amor nos volverá a juntar...no dudes...esta vez será para siempre, ama, ríe, llora, disfruta la vida y yo estaré junto a ti para disfrutarla...-

Después de estas apalabras, mire tu rostro por última vez, aquel rostro que nunca olvidaría aunque tenga cien vidas, siempre sabré que tú me perteneces, yo te pertenezco, esta despedida es solo un breve adiós, adiós mi amado...nos volveremos a encontrar.

Y soltando su mano, ambos nos desvanecimos lentamente con la luz que nos irradiaba, y mientras íbamos desapareciendo, lo último que pude ver fue tu cálida sonrisa, que parecía decirme, espérame.

* * *

-¡Andre! ¡Andre!... ¿Dónde estás?- Exclamaba una joven mujer, entonces oyó la respuesta de un niño de apariencia muy vigorosa.

- Si madre...disculpa...no quería irme muy lejos, pero encontré una codorniz muy bonita...- respondió el niño de manera inocente.

La madre contesto:

- No debes separarte de mi lado, ¿entiendes? bien vamos es tu primer día de clases...apresúrate...- y mientras ambos se dirigían a la escuela, el niño volteo unos instantes, observando la presencia de una hermosa niña de grandes ojos azules y sedoso cabello rubio ondeado, quien también lo miro y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos sonrieron, sintiendo al unísono una extraña sensación de haberse conocido, y sin fijarse aquel niño se separó de su madre y se dirigió a la niña, entonces cuando llego junto a ella, extendió su mano y se presentó:

- Hola mi nombre es Andre...-

La niña sonrió y extendiendo su mano, también se presentó diciendo:

- Hola mi nombre es...-

Aquella calurosa mañana, en el bullicio de las calles, con la vida ajetreada de las personas, que caminan sin rumbo, una vida nueva había dado comienzo para ambos.


End file.
